Val and her dreaded Spanish Homework
by rainshower
Summary: New Chapter up!
1. Yo quiero...

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from IaHB. We all knew that didn't we!  
  
A/N: Just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing. This is a story I wrote because I was . . . bored. It's not proof read and the plot was not thought out clearly. Anyway, please carry on and read!  
  
  
  
  
  
Val entered the EMS station. She was early once again. 'No wonder Caitie calls me an overachiever' she thought to herself. She went into the back to slip on her jumper. After she changed into her uniform, she took a seat at the table.  
  
'Spanish homework awaits.' Val took out her Spanish textbook. She quickly flipped to page 115. She let out an exasperated sigh when she realized she had 5 exercises to complete. Val was a very good student but she had to admit Spanish took up more of her energy than her other classes. Caitie on the other hand had a natural talent for languages. Her potential was often overlooked in the past. When Caitie went to Spain with her mother for an art gala last summer, she had showed a new fondness for the language.  
  
"Hola mi amiga" Caitie greeted as she entered the station.  
  
"Thank gosh you're here. Did you see how hard our assignment is?" exclaimed Val.  
  
"Gee, calm down Val. Any threat of not getting an A isn't the end of the world." Caitie turned her head left and right. "Is, um, Jamie here yet?"  
  
"Nope. I'm here early, just trying to get some homework done." She motioned towards her opened Spanish book.  
  
"All right, I might as well hang around until he gets here."  
  
"We can do our homework together!" Val squealed.  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes but then smiled. Her best friend got excited over the littlest things she thought. "Sure."  
  
Caitie took a seat at the table and opened up her book. Val went into the kitchen and poured Caitie a cup of black coffee.  
  
"Thanks Val. All right, what's the problem?" Caitie asked as she sipped the hot black liquid.  
  
Val twirled her blond hair between her fingers. She thought carefully. "Um. . . Exercise B question 2 is really confusing! What is it asking us to answer exactly?"  
  
Caitie took a look at the question that confused Val. She furrowed her brows momentarily and then her face lit up. "Oh! Okay. It's just asking us to describe our ideal boyfriend/girlfriend."  
  
Val giggled. "And how am I suppose to write about that in Spanish?"  
  
Caitie took out a piece of paper. "Well, we learned the subjunctive today right? That's what we're supposed to use. You can start your sentence like this---- [Yo quiero un novio que sea. . .] and then you add whatever trait you want your boyfriend to have."  
  
"I think I get it . . . thanks Caitie!" Val was beaming. She quickly opened her notebook and started scribbling.  
  
Jamie walked out from the garage and watched the two girls diligently do their homework. He couldn't take his eyes off of Caitie.  
  
"Hey ladies." Jamie greeted as he entered the common room.  
  
"Hi Jamie" Val called out without looking up from her paper.  
  
"Hey!" Caitie exclaimed. "I was actually looking for you! Brianne is having a party this weekend. You up for it?"  
  
"Oh yeah" Jamie replied.  
  
"Val, I actually have to get going. You're cool?" Caitie stood up from the table.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks for helping me!" Val continued to scribble down her Spanish homework.  
  
"I'll give you a ride," Jamie offered.  
  
  
  
Alone again. Val sat and stared at her homework further. Perhaps she believed that staring at the words long enough would magically translate them to English, something within her domain of knowledge. Even though Caitie had helped with the assignment, she still couldn't exactly translate what she wanted to say. 'Great. Half a line written in Spanish not even by me, and a paragraph in English. I'm sure Senora Morales will be thrilled. Unacceptable.'  
  
Val was frustrated. She closed her book shut with force and stood up. A sheet of loose-leaf paper flew out from underneath her book and landed on the floor. The paper went unnoticed by Val as she went outside.  
  
Moments later Tyler entered the station. He went into the common room and found a sheet of paper on the floor. He noticed that Val's books were on the table. Tyler figured the paper was of some importance and picked it up. He quickly scanned the paper while a huge smile appeared on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Val Linear.  
  
Tarea # 20  
  
Pagina 115  
  
Yo quiero un novio que sea. . . [I want a boyfriend that is]  
  
I want a boyfriend who is tall.  
  
Someone who is always there for me.  
  
Someone who will listen and put up with me no matter how hysterical I am.  
  
I want someone who is like a friend but makes my heart beat faster when I see him.  
  
  
  
Tyler's eyes traveled towards the margin of the paper. A heart was drawn with purple ink. Inside the heart were his initials along with Val's.  
  
"All right!!!" he yelled aloud while jumping up and down. It was after all a victory on his part.  
  
He carefully slipped the paper back into Val's binder and started walking towards his locker.  
  
  
  
Val suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Hey Tyler! When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now." Tyler smiled at her. 'She's so beautiful' he thought.  
  
"What were you yelling for?" Val asked curiously.  
  
"Yelling? Oh was I yelling? I'm just excited. I think I have a pretty good chance at winning. . ." Tyler responded cryptically.  
  
Val had a look of confusion on her face. "Oh!!! The game this Saturday! Yeah, it's going to be tough but you guys will pull through! You always do!" She smiled warmly at Tyler.  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna change." Tyler left the common room and went to his locker.  
  
'I think I have a pretty good chance at winning your heart' he thought to himself. He opened his locker. Hanging on the door of his locker was a picture of Val and himself held up by a small magnet. He touched her two dimensional face with his pointer finger. He traced an imaginary heart around her face. "Te quiero."  
  
  
  
A/N: Spanish is obviously not my first language! But I tried to write it correctly, best to my ability anyway. Summer. A time to forget what was learned through the school year. 


	2. Power of oatmeal cookies

Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing.  
  
  
  
Tyler had a sense of confidence surging through his veins.  
  
'I can do this. I can ask Val out. I can do this' he repeated to himself.  
  
Already changed into his EMT uniform, he proceeded to the common room. Val was sitting at the table and stared at her Spanish homework. Tyler took one look at her and made a detour towards the kitchen.  
  
'I can't do this! I can't ask her out . . . I can't!' he scolded himself.  
  
Doubt quickly replaced his momentary confidence.  
  
  
  
Tyler took a deep breath and opened the cupboard in the kitchen. He spotted a box of oatmeal cookies-----his favorite. Oatmeal cookies may seem ordinary yet it held a special power to make any problem disappear for Tyler. He pulled out a large round cookie and began to nibble on it.  
  
"Yum!" he said to no one in particular.  
  
"Those look good. Can I have one?" Startled, Tyler turned around and saw Val standing beside him.  
  
"Um . . . sure." Tyler handed the box of cookies over to Val. She reached inside and pulled out a cookie. She started chewing on the cookie.  
  
The two EMTs ate in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"These are good" Val remarked.  
  
"My mom makes the best oatmeal cookies. Even better than these!" he replied with his mouth semi-full.  
  
"All my mom makes is turkey loaf," Val replied giggling.  
  
Tyler took a look at Val and smiled. She was very pretty. Val had her hair tied up in a ponytail with a few strands pulled back with little clips. Short blonde pieces of hair fell over her blue eyes and covered them ever so slightly.  
  
Val caught Tyler staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked wiping away the corners of her mouth.  
  
"No, no. You don't" Tyler immediately responded shaking his head.  
  
'I can do this' he told himself.  
  
"Val, are you, busy this weekend?" Tyler asked somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"Nope. What do you want to do?" she answered as she poured herself a glass of milk.  
  
"I was thinking we could go out to dinner, at the 'Redevance '." It was an upscale French restaurant his mom and William ate at often. Tyler looked intently at Val waiting for a response.  
  
"Isn't that a formal place?" Val questioned curiously.  
  
"I just figured we could go, and have some dinner."  
  
Val smiled brightly. "Is this a date Tyler?" she asked with her voice filled with hope.  
  
Tyler looked down and fidgeted with his fingers. "Um, I know we work on the same squad and all, and I understand if you don't want to go out with me cause it might get . . . complicated, although there is no rule against EMTs dating, and things of that sort, but, forget I asked. I understand."  
  
"No! I would love to go." Val's smile widened. 'Finally' she thought to herself.  
  
"Really?" Tyler's smile grew as wide as Val's.  
  
"I better get back to my homework." Val walked away from Tyler trying to hide her glee.  
  
*The power of oatmeal cookies.*  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes this is short. I wasn't planning on even writing another chapter but I couldn't resist. I hope this chapter didn't ruin the story . . . and I guess another chapter will follow eventually. Um. the restaurant name is supposed to mean "Royalty" in French, but I looked that up in the dictionary. Not too sure if the translation is correct! Once again, I REALLY appreciate the reviews I've been getting. Thanks a lot guys! Questions, Comments, please feel free to ask. 


	3. Preparations

Saturday night couldn't of come any sooner . . . or at least that's what Val thought. She spent the remaining weekdays pondering and speculating her impending date with Tyler. Many hours were spent talking on the phone with Caitie.  
  
"Val, it's about time he asked you!" Caitie exclaimed when she first heard the news. Although the thought of two perfect overachievers together gave Caitie a gag reflex, she was actually happy for them. They were really good and compatible together, no matter how nauseating it was.  
  
"Really?" Val replied at Caitie's comment. 'I thought Caitie would be opposed to this.' Val thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I know he's like Mr. Golden Boy and all, but you know, he's all right. You could do worse with all those rock heads in our school."  
  
Val was overjoyed that Caitie was becoming friends with Tyler. It would seriously disappoint her if her best friend and . . .hopefully future boyfriend didn't get along.  
  
"You know, I'm really glad you said that. Your opinion means a lot to me," Val said warmly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess certain bad experiences can bright forth good ones." Caitie thought about how Tyler was the person who was there for her when she was going through a rough time.  
  
"All right, I'm going to get off now. I have to get ready."  
  
Val eagerly hung up the phone. She headed towards the bathroom and showered. She brushed her damp blonde hair. She took out her hairdryer and curling iron. While the iron was heating up, she quickly blow-dried her hair. She took the curling iron and started wrapping sections of her shoulder length hair around the warm barrel.  
  
Val took out her makeup bag from the top shelf. She took out her favorite ice blue eye shadow and applied it delicately on her eyelid. She took out her mascara and applied two coats. Val held up four tubes of lipstick. A look of panic appeared on her face.  
  
"Brooke!!!" Val yelled from the bathroom. Seconds later her little sister came running through the door.  
  
"What's wrong Val?" Brooke asked with a concerned expression.  
  
"Which lipstick should I choose?"  
  
"What are you wearing?" Brooke asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know!" Val suddenly realized she didn't prepare an outfit for that night.  
  
"Come with me," Brooke instructed supportively. Val followed her little sister to their room to select an outfit.  
  
After trying on every article of clothing in the household, a decision has been made. Val studied her appearance in the full-length mirror that hung in her closet. She had on a knee length blue skirt. Val wore a white sweater to match. On her neck hung a string of pearls her parents had given her for her 16th birthday.  
  
"Here." Brooke handed Val a tube of lipstick. "This one will go perfectly."  
  
"Thanks makeup guru." Val went into the bathroom and applied the selected shade---- 'frosted bronze.'  
  
"How do I look?" Val questioned.  
  
Brooke looked at her big sister. Val had curls that fell right above her shoulders. She had a set of blue diamond clips holding back sections of her hair. Brooke was pleased with the outfit she selected. The sweater and skirt fit just right. Val had on a pair of sandals with straps that crossed in the front.  
  
"You look beautiful Val!" Brooke stated after studying her sisters appearance.  
  
"Thanks so much for helping me get ready." Val hugged her little sister tightly.  
  
"Good luck on your date tonight." The two sisters remained hugging. "Val?"  
  
"What is it Brooke?" Val replied without letting go of her sister.  
  
"Doesn't this remind you of when I helped you get ready for Tyler's birthday dinner last year?"  
  
"Don't remind me of that night!" Val giggled.  
  
The doorbell rang and Val reluctantly let go of her little sister.  
  
"Okay. Here I go." Val walked up to the front door.  
  
  
  
A/N: Most of my stories are slightly linked, so if you have any questions, be sure to ask . . . or read my other stories. : ) Thanks for reading . . .now please review!  
  
Oh another thing . . . I usually write a story and upload it immediately. I *try* to proofread but sometimes mistakes find their way into my stories. If there are any, please let me know. One day I'll go back and edit all my stories. Thanks!!! 


	4. Romance at Redevance

A/N: I want to thank Montana Magic for beta reading this chapter for me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyler stood in front of Val's front door. He was dressed in a blue button down shirt and a pair of black slacks that hung loosely around his waist. Black leather dress shoes that only see the light of day during his mother's insane dinner parties found their way to his feet. Tyler's naturally wavy blond hair was brushed into place with a light coating of gel. He fidgeted with a single long stem red rose between his fingers. Feeling overwhelmed, Tyler couldn't help but stare at his shoes.  
  
Val opened the door. Tyler's gaze quickly shifted upwards. His eyes studied Val's long legs, then her blue skirt, and continued onto her white sweater. He noticed the delicate string of pearls that hung around her long neck. Her hair was pinned up with two small clips. She looked amazing. Tyler stood in a silent gaze.  
  
"Hi Tyler!" Val greeted. She grabbed her purse from the hallway and proceeded to close the door behind her.  
  
"Um . . . this . . . is . . . for . . ." Tyler stammered as he lifted up his left hand to give Val the long stemmed rose.  
  
"That's sweet. Thank you." Val took the rose and slowly inhaled the sweet aroma.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Dinner was great Tyler!" Val exclaimed for the millionth time.  
  
"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Tyler replied as his face turned a shade of red.  
  
Although the nervousness faded during dinner, it seemed to have reappeared as the night was almost over.  
  
Val and Tyler were walking around the garden of the restaurant until they reached a fountain. The fountain was lit with soft pastel blue lights. It glowed as it spouted water in the dark night. It was showcased perfectly with little white lights illuminating the path leading up to the fountain.  
  
"I think you're suppose to throw change into it," Val said as she observed the change that was collecting at the bottom of the fountain. She opened up her purse and rummaged around, looking for some loose change.  
  
"Found it!" Val announced triumphantly. She opened up her palm exposing two silver coins. "Want to make a wish?"  
  
Tyler smiled. Val was beautiful, but under the soft blue lights emitted by the fountain, he found it hard to breathe. "Sure."  
  
Val placed a quarter in his palm. She turned to face the fountain. Val closed her eyes and remained silent for a moment. Then with great force, she threw the coin into the fountain. "Your turn!"  
  
Tyler closed his eyes and made his wish. He gently tossed the quarter into the water.  
  
"Do you think our wishes will come true?" Val asked curiously.  
  
"I hope so," he replied.  
  
  
  
As Val's gaze was fixed on the fountain, Tyler gently put his hand on her soft cheek. She returned his deep look and found herself lost in his clear blue eyes. Val's knees grew weak. He gently approached her and their lips met. First the kiss was soft but it quickly grew passionate. After what seemed like just a moment, the two broke apart to catch their breath.  
  
"My wish came true" Val admitted quietly. She snuggled up against his chest further allowing his strong arms to keep her warm.  
  
Tyler took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet scent of Val's shampoo.  
  
"So did mine." Tyler managed to say as his lips once again found their way over to hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Now that you're done reading . . . please be kind enough to review! I really want to hear your comments, thoughts, questions . . . or whatever else! Pretty Please? 


End file.
